Angelic Force
by Aiyanna Vladimirescu
Summary: Sayuri Anghel is the new foreign student in Akihiro Kido Municipal High School and seems outta place, that is until she meets Okada Angel. Another foreign student from America who is a junior pro wrestler and Kazuchika's adoptive younger brother. As she learns the tricks of Tokyo, Angel will learn that there is a supernatural secret about Sayuri... (Collab with ChicagoWolf20)
1. New School, First Problem

Chapter 1

(Cherry blossom pedals flow through the wind like rivers across the bend. Youth are running along happily as the nice spring breeze makes the pedals flow and dance more. A young girl makes her way towards the residential with a feeling of promise in her heart. "This is my new beginning...time to make it worthwhile." she said quietly as she got closer and closer towards her destination. After another 5 minutes, she makes it to a very elegant looking school with four buildings connected to it. "Akihiro Kido Municipal High School..." she read the sign and looked at her paper before looking at the entrance one last time before entering.)

("Oh my, this place is bigger than what I'm used to back home!" she thought as her eyes lit up in amazement. The school looked as if it came from a fantasy and manifested into reality. The hallways were large and the walls were painted a deep red, the staircases were made of mahogany and looked never ending, the lockers were a decent size and the floor was tiled with white and black to accent the walls. The girl looked at her paper and continued walking forward unaware of what's going on or who's in front of her. )

(Bump! She felt herself stumble back and fall hard as she looked up at two girls mean mugging her fiercely... "I'm sorry I..")

Mira: Watch where the hell you're going!

Miya: Oh look it's a new student...looks like we have to break her in..

Mira: Her hair is also purple, that's fucking adorable, I wonder if it's a wig! *pulls her hair hard*

She struggles until a boy that looks about her age if not a year older, stepped towards the three of them.

Boy: Hey, cut it out! That's highly unnecessary!

Miya & Mira: Oh hey Angel, you know this weirdo? *Mira lets her hair go*

Angel: No and you shouldn't be bothering her like that anyway...

Mira: She bumped into me FIRST so I felt that a..

Angel: Enough! I don't want to hear it, get to class...both of you!

(Both girls begin to walk to class not without shooting the new student a death glare then blowing a kiss towards Angel.)

Angel: *shudders then turns towards the student* Are you ok miss? *holding out his hand to help her up*

Girl: *takes his hand and gets up wiping herself off* Y-yes..I-I'm ok...

Angel: *lets her hand go slowly before smiling softly at her* I take it you're new here, I'm Angel Okada. Welcome to Akihiro Kido... *laughs nervously* Miss...uh what's your name? I'm sorry...

Sayuri: I'm Sayuri Anghel...i-it's nice to meet you. Thanks f-for h-helping me.. *she plays with her fingers nervously*

Angel: Well Sayuri, I hope you like it here. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go eat somewhere with you, just to get to know you.

Sayuri: (Say yes dammit..) I-I don't know... (You idiot!)

Angel: *his smile fades a little* Alright, but the offer still stands. Hopefully I see you around Sayuri. *begins to walk off while thinking* (She's different, I can tell by her accent, but she's awfully cute.)

Sayuri: *she regains her composure before realizing that she just turned down the chance to go on her first date* What was I thinking..oh right..I wasn't. (He's cute though, real cute)

(Sayuri makes her way to the main office to complete registration and then makes it to class as the bell rings. The class seems full with one empty seat in the back. To her surprise, it's next to Angel! The teacher notions for her to enter into the class.)

Teacher: *begins talking as Sayuri walks in* Class we have a new student, this is Sayuri Anghel. She's a foreign transfer student from the International School of..

Sayuri: *in japanese* I'm from the International School of Bucharest in Bucharest, Romania. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. *she notices Angel and smiles before bowing*

Angel: *looks towards the front and smiles at her once he makes eye contact with her* (She's already fluent in Japanese and she speaks English pretty good..just full of surprises aren't you?)

Teacher: Well you aren't the only foreign student as well. Towards the back of the class, Angel Okada is from Chicago, IL which is across the ocean. You can sit next to him if you so desire.

(Sayuri walks towards him and smiles before sitting down and begins writing something.)

Angel: *looks bored before feeling a note on his desk and he reads it quickly* "I'm sorry, I wasn't in my right mind. I'd like to start over by accepting your offer to lunch." *He smiles before handing her back the note with a response.*

Sayuri: *picks it up reading it* "Sure, meet me by the main entrance around lunch time. I'll take you to my favorite off campus spot. By the way, I like your hair color."

(Sayuri blushes before putting the note in her pocket, unaware of another female giving her a disgruntled look. Angel takes notice of the female and taps her shoulder to get her attention.)

Angel: Is something wrong Shino?

Shino: Huh? Oh it's nothing dear *puts on a smile* (I don't like this new girl...as if there isn't enough females here already...)

[A/N: Her last name is pronounced Angel. It's the Romanian spelling of it]


	2. Second Problem, Half Explaination

A/N: Hey guys! So ChicagoWolf20 and I created this story last year and we've finally decided to upload it to here. The next few chapter contains the actual wrestlers. Rated T (for language and suggestive themes).  
Gaijin: Foreigner (used as an insult on occasion)

(Class continues on for about two hours and while class is going, Sayuri is drawing as Angel seems to be drifting in and out of sleep. A sheet of paper is gently slid underneath Angel's hand and he looks at it and smiles. It's a picture of him with angel wings and his arms around her. Shino peeks over his shoulder and notices the picture as rage begins to infuse her body.)

Shino: *slumps back in her seat* (This gaijin is really pissing me off...who the hell does she think she is?)

Angel: *notices Shino* Are you ok? You seem...agitated.

Shino: I'm ok, just bored beyond all recognition...

Angel: Ok then...*turns towards Sayuri* You ready to get out of here for lunch?

Sayuri: Yeah, I can't wait. Where are we going?

Angel: It's my surprise *he winks at Sayuri*

Shino: *grinds her teeth quietly* (This bitch is going on a date with my Angel! He's mine damn it, he's mine and mine alone bitch!)

(The bell rings and Sayuri is the last one to leave out of class as she is welcomed to Japan once more by her teacher. She makes her way to her locker and opens it putting her note from Angel away and within 15 seconds, her locker is slammed shut by Shino along with Mira and Miya.)

Shino: Listen gaijin, I don't care where you came from, you need to learn the rules around here. Angel is mine!

Mira: *knocks Sayuri's books out of her hands*

Miya: *Pushes Sayuri against the locker*

Shino: Let this be a lesson and I don't want you talking to him ever again. If you even so much as look at him, I'll kick your ass! *walks up to Sayuri and rips off her choker and throws it down shattering the Topaz gem*

(The three of them walk off and Sayuri picks up her books and puts them in her locker as there is an announcement that school will be ending early because of a meeting with the teachers after lunch. She closes her locker, picks up her broken choker staring blankly at it, then proceeds to the main entrance hiding her anger. Once she makes it to the entrance, Angel is standing there surrounded by Shino, Mira, and Miya. The three females give Sayuri an icy glare as Angel breaks away from them and goes towards his new amethyst haired friend.)

Angel: Hey Sayuri...what's wrong?

Sayuri: My choker broke while I was putting up my belongings. M-my mom gave it me a l-long time ago...I shouldn't h-have been so c-careless. *she sighs and her hand twitches slightly from lying*

Angel: *notices her twitching hand and the broken choker* Are you sure it was carelessness?

Sayuri: *nods her head as Shino and the twins are laughing quietly amongst themselves* (To be honest, those girls did it, but I don't think he'll believe me)

Angel: *looks at the choker one more time before looking at her face* (I'll buy her another one...but something's not right.) Ok, let's talk about it over lunch.

Sayuri: *nods her head*

(Shino immediately gets in front of him)

Shino: You aren't having lunch with me and your friends today? I even made you a bento box!

Angel: That's sweet Shino, but I'll pass on this one. You should've called earlier this morning, I'm going out for sushi and dumplings. I just want to get to know my new friend ya know?

Shino: *gets furious* Why pick another dumb female over me?! I mean she's just a worthless gaijin, I mean she's already broken her own belongings!

Angel: First of all, she's not dumb. Second of all, I'm a gaijin as well or have you forgotten? Third of all, this shouldn't be an incredible issue for you. What's your problem?

Shino: Oh, it's nothing..nothing at all. Sorry I overreacted...(I don't want to piss him off or he'll never love me...)

Angel: *sighs and walks off shaking his head at what just happened*(I wonder what's wrong with that girl...)

(The pair begins to walk towards the downtown area as Sayuri looks in awe at how beautiful the scenery is. Angel was intrigued by her amazement.)

Angel: I take it that you have never seen many shops at one time?

Sayuri: I have back at home, but I've never seen a district like this one. It's...bigger...

Angel: Come on, the restaurant is here, everything is on me. *both walks in*

(They both take their seats at a nearby window and Sayuri looks at what kind of sushi she wants)

Sayuri: It all looks good but I want a maki roll. What are you getting Angel?

Angel: I'll probably get some..*hand touches his shoulder and he looks behind him*

Kazuchika: Yo. It's time for lunch already? You guys must be having a half day at school again.

Angel: Yeah, actually it is. We are just grabbing some food. I thought you were in Osaka.

Kazuchika: Turns out, i don't have to be there until Wednesday. By the way, you're very rude. *hits Angel upside his head*

Angel: Ow! What did I do?

Kazuchika: *points to Sayuri*

Angel: I apologize, this is my new friend, Sayuri. She's from Bucharest, Romania.

Sayuri: *smiles and blushes a little bit while speaking in Japanese* Nice to meet y-you..

Kazuchika: Nice to meet you too Sayuri, it's great to see Angel with someone that isn't trying to get in his pants. *rubs the back of his head looking annoyed* It's highly annoying...

Angel: Shino, means well, but I don't know what is going on with her...

Kazuchika: Jealousy at it's finest...


	3. Signed Up, Are They Crushing Now?

A/N: This is a continuation from Chapter 2...also, Kazuchika will be making multiple appearances as well. (I wanna meet him so badly! ) Rating is still T (always will be) and there's something you'll find out about both Angel and Sayuri. Btw aren't Ava and Keiko adorable?! .

Translation notes:

Dragoste: Love

Pulă: Fuck off

(Enjoy the story! Please Read and Review)

Angel: What do you mean jealousy?

Kazuchika: If you don't understand now, you will in the near future. I have to go, I'll see you at home. *looks at Sayuri smiles a bit* You're pretty, hopefully I'll see you around my little brother more often. *leaves out the shop*

Angel: So, Sayuri, what really happened to your choker? Don't lie to me.

Sayuri: It was ripped off...

Angel: How?! No better question...who? *he narrows his eyes*

Sayuri: The two that bullied me...and...

Angel: Just tell me...

Sayuri: *speaks quietly* Shino...

Angel: *sighs* I try to give her the benefit of the doubt,now I am getting irritated.

Sayuri: I'm sorry please don't get frustrated...M-maybe I should've just left well e-enough alone...

Angel: No..it's not you...I've shut down Shino multiple times, ever since "I saved her life."

Sayuri: Saved her life? *leans head to the side in confusion*

Angel: Last year, when I was brought here, it was approaching the second week, and everyone told me that Shino had a very abusive boyfriend. Nobody wanted to help her, and the first time I seen it, I took action by knocking him out...he was expelled and everybody was grateful that it stopped, she came up to me and asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend, but I declined because I only saw her as a friend. She didn't take that very well. Now I just think that she is having an obsession. I don't like what is going on here.

Sayuri: *sighs a bit and looks out the window* Maybe you should give her what she wants...

Angel: No, I just don't see her that way, Sayuri, she shouldn't be acting so crazy with every female I hang out with. It's exhausting and you shouldn't have to go through this and for that I apologize. Anyway, everything looks great, what are you going to have? *smiles*

Sayuri: I still want to try a maki roll... *giggles*

(After lunch, Angel pays then they both leave out)

Sayuri: That was really good. We need to come back over there again...this time I pay.

Angel: You sure you want to pay? That was a very expensive restaurant. *laughs*

Sayuri: *winks at him* Don't worry your pretty little head about that, the way I was raised, nothing is too expensive for this little princess. *giggles*

Angel: Funny, but I need to head home...you can walk with me if you like.

Sayuri: Sure that's fine.

(The two begin to walk home as thoughts swirl around in Sayuri's mind but one question in particular stood out)

Sayuri: Angel, pardon my asking _dragoste_ but how are you and Kazuchika brothers?

Angel: I'm adopted. as the teacher said I'm from Chicago, Illinois in America.

Sayuri: Wow really?

Angel: Yeah, my caretaker, brought me here...after a situation...which cost me my parents...

Sayuri: Oh gosh, I'm sorry to hear that...

Angel: It's okay...I was lucky to be alive...if it wasn't for Ana-chan, my caretaker, I would've been murdered next.

Sayuri: Your parents were taken out the same way my family was...

Angel: Your house was lit on fire too?

Sayuri: *nods her head* I was the youngest of 6; my mother and oldest brother kept me hidden while a group of people came in and attacked my family. I managed to sneak out before the house was set on fire...

Angel: We have more in common than I thought. Here we are.

Sayuri: Oh ok...Hopefully I see you tomorrow?

Angel: Sure, I hope you had fun, later Sayuri.

Sayuri: Bye... *walks back towards the school to get to the all girls dormitory*

(The next day approaches and Sayuri wakes up and starts to get ready for school. Once at school and she goes to her locker, Sayuri is approached by Shino once again.)

Shino: You must think you're so cute huh? Listen here gaijin, learn your place and learn it fast!

Sayuri: *slams her locker shut and gives Shino an icy glare* Pulă! *she goes into class and begins to take notes*

Teacher: Class, may I have your attention, please? Mr. Hiroshi Tanahashi is here to bestow an honor upon a student. Can Okada Angel come to the front classroom?

Angel: Um...okay... (I wonder what is wrong with Sayuri? I hope it's not Shino...)

Hiroshi: I'm here to bestow a new contract for New Japan Pro Wrestling, all you have to do is sign it...

Angel: Okay...I guess that seems fair. *signs contract*

Hiroshi: Welcome to New Japan. *shakes hand, class applauds*

Sayuri: *looks at Hiroshi blushing fiercely while clapping* (So that's the famous Ace Tanahashi that I've overheard other's talk about. Damn he's gorgeous!)

Angel: *looks at Sayuri blushing at Tanahashi, laughs*

Sayuri: *goes back to drawing and smiles about the fact that Hiroshi unintentionally helped get her mind off of Shino*

Angel: *high fives his friends, bell rings* Sayuri, will you join us in the cafeteria for lunch?

Sayuri: Sure, I'll be there i-in a bit

Angel: Okay, I hope that you like my friends. *walks off*

Sayuri: *finishes her drawing and heads to the cafeteria quickly to avoid Shino and others*

(In the lunchroom, Angel is sitting with a few students talking and he notices Sayuri walk inside)

Angel: Sayuri, come have a seat!

Sayuri: *nods and sits next to him and looks nervous as his friends begin to look at her* H-hi...

Angel: Hey, this is Yamaguchi...

Yamaguchi: Yoooooo!

Angel: ...Daisuke...

Daisuke: Nice to meet you.

Angel: ...Ava & Keiko...

Both: Hi! I love your hair!

Sayuri: *blushes and smiles* Nice to meet all of you.

Ava/Keiko: You look amazing!

Sayuri: *smiles genuinely* And both of you two are adorable. You remind me of my twin brothers...

Ava: Yay!

Keiko: I'm being compared to boys?

Sayuri: *shows Keiko a picture of her twin brothers when they were alive* Those two used to do the same thing you guys are doing and it always made me smile.

(The girls are laughing and talking away as Yamaguchi turns towards Angel)

Yamaguchi: So you're in man! You are in New Japan! What is going to be your alignment?

Daisuke: Honestly, I don't think that you should align with anyone, I believe you should wear the lion mark.

Yamaguchi: The Lion Mark?! Only goody-two shoes wear the mark.

Angel: What do you think I should do?

Yamaguchi: I think you should turn heel and join CHAOS with your brother!

Angel: I don't know about that...

Daisuke: Maybe The Bullet Club? (All laugh) I couldn't say that with a straight face...

Angel: Yeah, I'm not joining up with them, they may have gotten my old friend Nero, but I'm not interested. Honestly, I'm not thinking about it until I get situated in both promotions because I'm not fully leaving Rising Sun Pro Wrestling, as you recall, I am the champion. What do you ladies think?

Girls: Huh?

Angel: What do you think should be my alignment in New Japan?

Keiko: Face.

Ava: I agree with Keiko, what say you Yuri-chan?

Sayuri: If it's anything like WrestleMania back at home, Face. But, I kinda want to meet Hiroshi-kun...

Keiko: I know right?

Ava: I don't care how old he is...he's freaking hot!

Angel: ...be that as it may...basically almost everyone wants me to wear the Lion Mark, like Tanahashi?

Girls: Oh yes!

Daisuke: They want it for the wrong reason...Tanahashi-san.

Yamaguchi: Wearing the mark is so boring and cliche...you would look awesome in a bad-ass faction.

Ava: *quietly* Your face is a bad ass faction... *giggles*

Yamaguchi: I heard that dammit! *frowns*

Daisuke: It shows respect for the sport, Yamaguchi.

Sayuri: Either way, Angel still would look better as a face...that's just my opinion. *shrugs* Besides, he'll probably be cute in all white.

Angel: Thank you... (blushes)

Ava: Awwwww!

Keiko: He should wear all white, Sayuri, what do you think of 'The White Wing' as his nickname?

Sayuri: *blushes deeply* That sounds real n-nice... *plays with her fingers a little bit*

Daisuke: Well well, looked what sparked up? *bell rings*

Yamaguchi: Just think about it man...CHAOS.

Angel: Let's get back to class.

End Notes

ChicagoWolf20: Ah, dammit!

Me: What?

ChicagoWolf20: You enjoyed writing this too much...didn't you? -_-

Me: Yes.


	4. First Fight, Major Secret

(School ends and everyone leaves out the class in a rush except for Angel and his friends)

Angel: *taps Sayuri on the shoulder* Hey, we're going to my place. You in?

Sayuri: Yeah sure, just let me get something out of my locker.

Angel: Ok meet you outside soon. *Leaves out with Yamaguchi*

(Sayuri goes to her locker and sees a note fall out with Angel's handwriting on it)

Sayuri: *reads it* "I have something to tell you, but it must be in private. Meet me at the back gates before we see everyone else. -Angel" (I guess he likes me...yay) *sighs happily and walks out the school*

Ava: *leaves class with Keiko and notices Sayuri heading towards the back of the school* The guys are normally in the front, where is she going?

Keiko: *notices Shino and the twins following her* I've got a bad feeling about this, come on we need to get her now.

(The two rush outside towards the back and Sayuri stops seeing that no one is back there but she then turns around and sees Shino as well as the twins and they begin laughing mockingly.)

Mira: Aww look, she fell for the old note in the locker trick.

Miya: *laughs* What a dumb bitch! *runs up to Sayuri and pulls her hair again*

Shino: When are you going to learn that you have no chance with Angel?

Sayuri: *gets angry immediately and her accent takes over her voice* It's not like I want that type of chance anyway! But you don't need to be harassing me about him! *she shakes off Miya and steps face to face with Shino unknowing that her own eyes have changed color* Listen, you DO NOT want to piss me off!

Mira: Or what?!

Ava: You'll be dealing with us as well!

Keiko: Jumping is middle school bullshit, let's settle this the original way.

(A crowd comes towards the back of the school and the guys are at the front gates. Daisuke grows impatient as he looks at his watch.)

Yamaguchi: Where the hell are the girls?

Daisuke: This isn't like them at all...

Angel: Wait... *hears a crowd chant "Fight!" "Fight!"*

(They all hear Ava shout "Let's go then bitches!" and the three of them look at each other with concern.)

Yamaguchi: Oh...

Daisuke:...Fuck!

(The three of them run towards the back of the school and they see Sayuri dodging Shino's fists and the twins are getting shoved into the gates by Ava and Keiko)

Shino: Bitch stay still dammit!

Sayuri: You've got to be joking...

Angel: Sayuri get out of there!

Sayuri: *glances to see Angel and the guys then she gets hits in the jaw by Shino*

Shino: That's just me punching lightly, come on! Hit me little girl!

Daisuke: I have a bad feeling that Shino shouldn't have done that...

Yamaguchi: For once I agree with you...

Sayuri: *looks at a smug faced Shino and she then runs to Shino spearing her into the gate*

(The crowd shouts "Damn!" and Angel tries to navigate through the crowd to break up the fight)

Angel: (If I know what's next, this isn't going to end well for Shino at all.)

Sayuri: *as Shino stumbles to her feet, she yells something in Romanian and Superman punches Shino knocking her to the ground* Now, you see why I told you not to piss me off...

Angel: *sees Sayuri's hand twitch again and he grabs her arm before she raises it again* That's enough...it's done. You can stop now Yuri..

Sayuri: *turns to see Angel as Daisuke hugs Keiko and Yamaguchi talking to Ava* I think I've made my point unfortunately...

Angel: *turns and gives Shino a death glare making her and the twins run off then turns and sees Sayuri unconscious on the ground*

(20 minutes later...)

Nurse: She'll be ok, she's just exhausted. Whatever happened caused a her to use an extensive amount of energy.

Angel: That's good...sorry about the trouble.

Nurse: *smiles* That's quite alright, but whatever happens...she can't do that again or she may not be so lucky next time. Also, someone is here to see you.

Kazuchika: *walks in as the Nurse leaves out* Angel, is she ok?

Angel: Yeah..how did you...

Kazuchika: I happened to see the fight from the balcony.

Angel: You didn't help break it up?!

Kazuchika: I had to persuade the principal that Sayuri, Ava and Keiko are not in the wrong. You're lucky that you guys are already in good standing with him!

Angel: *sighs with frustration* Thanks...

Kazuchika: Listen, you need to choose wisely who you talk to, or save. Besides, it seems that Sayuri is wrestling material. Maybe you should train her..she'll be perfect for Ring of Honor.

Angel: *laughs a bit thinking about earlier* I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

Kazuchika: With that in mind...I'll see you at home and I'm not telling Ana what happened. Next time, I may not be here to save you. *walks out*

(Angel walks towards the bed that Sayuri is laying in and sees something that's a bit off. She has a set of pure white angel wings and her eyes are red like how they were outside.)

Angel: S-Sayuri?

Sayuri: *turns to look at him and smiles* You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost...

Angel: Or a _tenshi_ for that matter...

Sayuri: Listen, I didn't mean for you to see that out there or.. *she gets out of bed and her wings fade away but one feather lands in her hand* This...

Angel: No, it's fine. Just...wow. Here I thought you couldn't be any more surprising than you already are.

Sayuri: *blushes and giggles* Thank you I guess...

Angel: Hey Sayuri I...

(The door opens and Yamaguchi along with the others walk inside)

Yamaguchi: Yo Sayuri are you ok?!

Ava/Keiko: You scared all of us when you passed out!

Daisuke: *nods his head in agreement*

Angel: She's ok, she just needs to rest.

Sayuri: We should get out of here, it's getting late...

Angel: Good idea *leaves out and sneaks a small smile at Sayuri causing her to blush*

A/N: Sorry I didn't upload sooner...finals are here and I'm in a small panic (as well as personal stuff).

ChicagoWolf20: That's no excuse. But either way, we're gonna shoot for 2 chapters this week. Hopefully we aren't dead by the end of the week.

Me; Don't forget to read and review please!


End file.
